


Skull shirt and dad shorts.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: BNHQ Boku no Haikyuu event!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai being their usual dorky selves, Gen, Oikawa has less style than you think, bnhq event, colourblindness, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: It's a non-uniform day at Aobajousai!Unfortuantely for Kyoutani - who has a type of red/green colourblindness - that means pitying looks, kind advice, and sympathetic winces.Or at least, it would, if the volleyball team weren't as dysfunctional as they come.





	Skull shirt and dad shorts.

When Kyoutani had revealed to the team that had a type of colourblindness, he’d first feared that they’d suddenly be pitying towards him, like his grandma had been. Or taken to trying to describe colour, pointing it out everywhere, like his grandad did.

So in a way, Kyoutani was thankful that his fears were debunked.

He was _not_ thankful, however, at being the source of their laughter.

“Kyoutani! _Kyoutani!_ You absolute madman! You- You mad dog!!! Oh my word, ahahahaaaa!!!” Seriously, Hanamaki sounded like he was having a seizure.

“What the fuck is wrong _this_ time? Neon green? Neon orange? Some other offending colour combination?”

“It’s not- It’s not the colour combo, senpai, so much as it is… Ah, the actual… Umm… Style?” Bless Kindaichi for not laughing, but it’s very clear that he’s only holding back to be polite, and out of partial fear.

(Kyoutani doesn’t know why he still scares the kid, but he does.)

Kyoutani scowls, a deep sound in the back of his throat almost like a growl. Kindaichi holds up both hands in surrender, taking a step back as he looks to Kunimi as if to beg for help.

(Huh. Maybe that’s why.)

“There’s nothin’ wrong with what I’m wearing.” A hand claps on his shoulder, heavy and firm. The only reason Kyoutani doesn’t smack it off is because it’s Iwaizumi.

“Kyoutani. There is _so_ much wrong with what you’re wearing.”

“It’s a non-uniform day, I can wear whatever the fuck I want!”

“Your shirt has a 3D plastic skull on the front, pompom and tassels on the bottom and sleeves, and you’re wearing _cargo_ dad-shorts with knee length purple socks.” Turning around to snap at Yahaba, Kyoutani only replies to that part he can actually argue against.

“I didn’t know they were fucking purple!” Yahaba stares at him, completely deadpan, before he bursts out laughing.

“Okay, okay, but that’s not the issue here!” Kyoutani’s ears start to turn red, his cheeks and the back of his neck flushing with embarrassment. At first, he wonders why Oikawa isn’t one of the ones laughing at him, but it turns out the setter is just too absorbed in teaching Watari and Kunimi to set from the back line.

Watari, because it’s a valuable skill as a libero. Kunimi, because if they don’t have new first year setters come in next year, he’ll have to step up as Yahaba’s prodigy.

Kunimi is not happy about this. Oikawa is trying to _make_ him happy about this.

“The issue, Kyoutani, is that you think there’s nothing wrong with tassels on shirts, pompoms, and 3D plastic skulls. Ah, and the cargo shorts, I guess, but those are forgiven if you pair them with a Hawaiian shirt.” The worst thing about Matsukawa giving him advice is that it’s actually _sound_.

“F’off.” 

“Foff?!” Hanamaki laughs harder, folding over at the waist. Kyoutani shrinks further into his shoulders, but manages to raise his voice over his humiliation.

“Fuck off!” The shout draws their Captain’s attention. He jogs over with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s going on here?” Hanamaki is laughing too hard to answer, whilst Yahaba and Matsukawa are scrutinizing Kyoutani’s poor outfit, and Iwaizumi pinches his brow in physical pain at the sight. 

Fumbling a ball between his hands, Kindaichi nervously answers. He can tell exactly what Oikawa’s thinking just from the expression on his face, and he’s _not_ happy about being interrupted from his setting session.,

“Umm... We were kind of… Pointing out Kyoutani-senpai’s, uh, _unique_ style?” Oikawa looks at Kyoutani. Looks at Hanamaki close to falling on the floor. Back to Kyoutani.

“I don’t see anything wrong with KyouKen’s style? It’s pretty cool, actually…” All activity stops. Even Hanamaki’s laughter cuts off abruptly. Iwaizumi fixes Oikawa with a look that’s just _begging_ him to be joking.

“Oikawa… You’re not serious, right?” There’s a dangerous warning tone in Iwaizumi’s voice, but Oikawa disregards it with a shrug, tilting his head curiously.

“I mean, asides from the socks being purple-”

“ _I’m colourblind, assholes!!!_ ”

“- It’s a perfectly fine outfit. Eh? Iwa-chan? Why- Why are you rolling your sleeve up? Don’t hit me, Iwa-chan!” 

Practice is derailed once more, but silently watching with expressions of pain from the benches near the back of the hall, neither Irihate or Mizoguchi intervene. This is just… Another day coaching the Aobajousai team.

They’ll get back to practicing seriously once they’ve calmed down, but it’s important for them to burn off some of their chaotic energy first.

And… Well…

Once Kyoutani’s into volleyball uniform instead of… That _'styled'_ outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only short because I have 2 hours to write another 2 fics for this week! :D  
> SOS :D  
> Please kudos and comment~!


End file.
